leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Tail (move)
Dragon Tail (Japanese: ドラゴンテール Dragon Tail) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation V. It is TM82 as of Generation V. Effect Dragon Tail inflicts damage and has decreased priority. In a Trainer battle, it will switch out the target to the next Pokémon in line that has not fainted (if there is one). In a wild Pokémon battle with a single wild Pokémon, this move will cause the battle to end if the user's level is equal or greater than the target's; however, if there are multiple wild Pokémon in the battle, it works the same as in a Trainer battle. If using this move causes the user to faint (such as if the target is holding a Rocky Helmet or has the Ability or ), the target will not be forced to switch. Dragon Tail will fail to end wild Pokémon battles or switch out the opposing Trainer's Pokémon if the target has the Ability , is under the effects of , or has set up. Dragon Tail can be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if any of the moves , or was used in the prior turn. Description |The user knocks away the target and drags out another Pokémon in its party. In the wild, the battle ends.}} |The target is knocked away and switched. In the wild, a battle against a single Pokémon ends.}} |The target is knocked away, and a different Pokémon is dragged out. In the wild, this ends a battle against a single Pokémon.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} 28 |STAB='}} 28 |STAB='}} 28 |STAB='}} 45 |45 29 |29|STAB='}} |24}} 1 |1|STAB='}} By TM |✔|✔|STAB='|form=White Kyurem}} |✔|✔|STAB='|form=Black Kyurem}} |STAB='}} In other games Dragon Tail damages the enemy in front of the user and blows the enemy away. If the enemy hits a wall, it takes 5 damage. If it hits another Pokémon, both Pokémon take 5 damage. In Gates to Infinity, Dragon Tail hits nearby enemies in a 1 tile range around the user when used by a Gigantic Pokémon. Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=33 |acc=90% |eff=Switches each target with the Pokémon behind it. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Dragon Tail had an energy gain of 6% and a duration of 1.55 seconds. could only learn this move from February 1, 2019 onwards. Description |The user knocks away the target, causing it to be switched out for a different Pokémon.}} |It damages and blows away an enemy straight back. It causes more damage if the enemy crashes into a wall or a Pokémon. It damages and blows away nearby enemies straight back. It causes more damage if they crash into walls or Pokémon. }} |It damages an enemy and blows the enemy away in a straight line. It causes more damage if the enemy crashes into a wall or a Pokémon.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Trivia * Dragon Tail's effect of forcing the opponent to switch has never been featured in the . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=龍尾 |zh_cmn=龍尾 / 龙尾 |fr=Draco-Queue |de=Drachenrute |el=Δρακοουρά |id=Ekor Naga |it=Codadrago |no=Dragehale |es_la=Cola de Dragón |es_eu=Cola Dragón |ko=드래곤테일 Dragon Tail |pl=Ogon smoka |pt_br=Cauda do Dragão |pt_eu=Cauda Dragão |nl=Drakenstaart |vi=Đuôi Rồng }} Category:Decreased priority moves Category:Moves that switch the target out Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Drachenrute es:Cola dragón fr:Draco-Queue it:Codadrago ja:ドラゴンテール zh:龙尾（招式）